


Freundschaft

by Zhiaora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, but who knows, marauder love, sirius and remus may be more though
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiaora/pseuds/Zhiaora
Summary: Genau das ist Freundschaft. (Drabble)





	Freundschaft

Seine Finger sind taub vor Kälte und seine Augen tränen durch den eisigen Wind.   
Sirius wünscht sich zurück vor das wohlig warme Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum. Es ist Wochenende, er will schlafen, gemütlich in einem Sessel sitzen oder mit James Zauberschach spielen. Wie jeden Samstag.  
Was er nicht will, ist, mit Peter und James unter dessen zu kleinem Tarnumhang durch den Schnee zur heulenden Hütte zu stapfen, um die Nacht über einem wilden Werwolf Gesellschaft zu leisten.   
Aber als er das dankbare Lächeln auf Remus' Lippen und die Freundschaft in seinen Augen sieht, denkt er, dass es das doch wert ist.


End file.
